A Nighttime Request
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: In which a request is made and then agreed to. NOTE: This is fic contains sex between an established m/m couple. If that is not your thing, please move on to the next fic, and I hope it's more to your liking. :) Cross-posted on AO3, contains Radcha


A Nighttime Request

 _Warning: penetration_

 _If you've read_ _Something New_ _, you already have read this and may continue on. If not: One of my headcanons for saiyans is that they tend to be very possessive in their speech patterns towards their mates – 'my man/woman' or simply 'mine' are common things to call your partner, usually when addressing them more than when talking about them to others, and it's expected to be a mutually done thing. It's sort of a combination pet-name/declaration of loyalty – 'you are mine, I am yours.' Very romantic stuff. Yamcha finds it a little weird, but he goes along with it and uses that terminology sometimes because he knows how happy it makes Raditz._

"Hey, Babe."

Raditz opened one eye to see Yamcha leaning over him. His lover's expression, in combination with the fact that he was already shirtless, proved to be extremely good incentive to get the other eye open. Yamcha chuckled as Raditz shifted onto his back and pulled the human on top of him. "What brought this on, Yams?"

"Woke up ungodly horny, went to take care of it, then realised you might like to help."

"It _does_ sound like something I would like to do," Raditz conceded with a grin. "In the mood for anything in particular?"

Yamcha turned a little pink but, to his credit, did not falter or break eye contact. "I was thinking… maybe you in me again?"

Raditz's mouth quirked up at the corners. "I think we can manage that." He let one hand slide down Yamcha's back, between his shoulder blades, warm and calloused, running down his spine, down his ass, giving him a poke through the pajama pants he still wore and making him jump. "Aw dang," Raditz said, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Looks like there's something in the way. Guess you'll just have to suffer."

He laughed when Yamcha gave him a frown that looked a little less than convincing at the corners. "Just because _you_ don't wear them," he grumbled, but obligingly slipped them down over his hips, over his legs, to kick them to the end of the bed. Leaning down to knock foreheads lightly with Raditz, he rolled his head to the side so that his lips were next to Raditz's ear. "My man…"

The word was more of a breath, a verbal caress, and Raditz shivered to hear it.

"My man…" he said again, the endearment still a little strange and foreign on Yamcha's tongue, though the strangeness was wearing off with use, and the look it put on Raditz's face whenever he used it… it was well worth it. He rolled his hips against Raditz, feeling their growing hardnesses, and Raditz's hand on his ass again, slick with lube now, on him then in him and he buried his face in his lover's shoulder, breathing out the words he could never keep to himself during moments of intimacy like this, how good it felt, how good his partner felt, the closeness, the love…

He paused to gasp as Raditz slid into him from beneath, then, on a whim, sat up, settling the other more firmly inside of himself and looking down at Raditz. Raditz looked back up at him, surrounded by pillows and blankets and his own wild hair, expression warm. Reaching up, the saiyan gently cupped Yamcha's cheek with one hand and Yamcha brought up one of his own hands to cover it, leaning into the touch slightly. He'd never have thought it would be possible, when they first met, to see such gentleness, such open caring from the wary, obnoxious stranger he'd first met, a man who'd been hot as hell and twice as dangerous. Now, though…

He smiled as Raditz's other hand found his hip and came to rest on it, warm and steady. The larger man tilted his head to the side, his smile becoming fond.

"Mine… my man, my strong, beautiful man…"

Yamcha chuckled quietly and rolled his hips and _damn_ but that felt good, and the small gasp it elicited from Raditz made it even better, considering how quiet the man generally was in these instances. So naturally the only thing for it was to roll his hips again, since they'd obviously both enjoyed it so much the first time, and Raditz gasped again then shifted his position slightly and bucked, and the only thing for it then was to push down in response and clench his inner muscles a little, words tumbling from his mouth again, love, praise, guidance, and then Raditz was _grabbing him, encircling his length with a hand while Yamcha thrust down on him and_ _ **stroking**_ -

Yamcha _howled_ with pleasure and slid over the edge of climax, taking Raditz with him as he went…

Afterwards, panting slightly, he slid off to curl up against Raditz's side (and it was still a little odd to be some much _smaller_ than his partner (he was used to being either taller or pretty close in height (and to be lying here like this, an arm curled around him in a protective/possessive gesture… (it was odd (odd, but not unpleasant))))). "And you say _I'm_ good at this," he laughed quietly, tracing the muscles of Raditz's chest idly with one hand, "You're the one with all the tricks."

"Anyone can learn a few tricks," Raditz tucked his arm more snugly around him, "You, Yamcha, are a natural."

"Nah, I've just got my own tricks," Yamcha let his hand come to a rest on Raditz's stomach, "Like the trick I have in the fridge right now involving onions, honey, a few select herbs and sauces, and a couple of rather _enormous_ slabs of meat."

"Really?" Raditz cracked one eye open to look down at him hopefully.

"Yeah, stuck it in there to marinate last night. Should be ready to cook by lunch."

" _Gods_ , I'm never giving you back, I'm just going to keep you forever," Raditz groaned happily, letting his eye fall shut again with a smile.

Yamcha hummed and let his own eyes drift shut, the thought that that didn't sound like too bad a prospect drifting idly through the back of his mind…

OoOoOoOoO

 _For anyone wondering why Yamcha tends to end up on the bottom in these when I say they switch around… one of the things I like to write are first times, and I tend to write mostly from Yamcha's point of view, so we've mostly seen his first times. Not only that, in my mind, each of these fics thus far have happened somewhat sequentially, and a new level of trust is gained in each one – trusting Raditz to be able to handle himself without sitting still or repressing his ki, being willing to try something he hadn't wanted to do before, being comfortable enough to admit he enjoyed doing it and request it again… Each piece happens a little further along the timeline, shows another level of comfort. Raditz arrived pretty much comfortable with everything – he's harder to pin down for this sort of thing. In my head they're both pretty happy to do whatever. Will have to see if I can convince them to actually demonstrate this in another of these._

 _Yamcha being an excellent cook is a little fact I am just going to love and nurture and cherish forever, and Raditz is totally fine with that._


End file.
